


Mission Parameters 任务参数

by cloooudy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵没能找到任务。冬兵只找到一个有着浅黄发色的白人孩子，大约5岁左右，浑身赤裸的躺在美国队长的制服中，不省人事。这里遍地都是被烧焦与鲜血的痕迹，显然经历过一场恶战。<br/>冬兵抱起孩子，用胳膊把他夹紧，掉头就跑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Parameters 任务参数

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission Parameters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281803) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 
  * A translation of [Mission Parameters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281803) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



冬兵一直在等待，但他的任务目标始终没有出现。

他在屋顶的勘察点环绕巡视，位于十楼的高度审视着地面的情况、他审视空气、审视其他的建筑物。人们在打电话。他们喝着他们的咖啡。他们还在笑。

他出汗了，他想把外套脱掉。他的手臂被碾磨的吱吱作响。他认为胃中空荡荡地不适感意味着饥饿，但他必须要提交一份任务汇报。所以他得忍下这份惩罚似的痛苦。

他们会出现。但假如没有他们现身，他也不知道接下来该怎么做。

 

被死死钉住，就像是——

什么东西会被用针别住？

（昆虫、猎物或者蝴蝶，美到像是不属于这个世界）

像虫子一样被钉住，然后旋转，直到天旋地转。任务在他的上方摇摇晃晃，捂着自己的伤口——这不正常，他现在应该已经死了，他流了太多的血，冬兵肯定他的伤口的确流出大量鲜血。任务歪斜着身体，但他仍然站立着，仍然俯视着冬兵，就仿佛他看到的是救赎，而并非死亡。

任务跌跌撞撞地向他走来，步伐沉重却仍然充满善意，但最终他还是不得不跪在地上用膝盖支撑自己，用力抬起压在冬兵身上的横梁。他扭曲的面孔布满汗水，脸色苍白唯有颧骨染有几分潮红。当身上的空隙被抬到足够大时，冬兵咒骂着蠕动身躯。任务骤然紧闭双眼，竭力嘶吼。突然有什么别样情绪在冬兵心中沉淀，在生命中迸发。但我认识他。

伴随最后一声咆哮，任务终于帮助他脱离了重压，摇摇欲坠，气喘不已。

冬兵将要杀了他，而他的长官会因此而感谢他。

————

 

冬兵认定他曾拥有过一位母亲。他坐在咖啡馆外，手中端着一杯白水。那些母亲们忙里忙外到无暇看他一眼，她们可能在用手牵着孩子们，或是推着婴儿车，或是拖拽着缠绕在在孩子们胸前牵引带，就像是握住了几枚无害的软炸弹。而这能解释所有的前因后果：冬兵，跳动的心脏证明他是一个活物，所以他也一定是从一位母亲的体内出生的。他对自己来到这个世界一定曾有过强烈的不满与抵抗，所以老天才夺走了他的一切，而当他望向每一个从身边经过的母亲时他都会抱有类似的想法。他会评估他们可能造成的风险。假如他对他们的孩子构成威胁，他们将会如何反抗他。他们必将势不可挡，他想。并非受情绪感染：这是由必然的进化所致。是遵从于繁衍的本能。那些母亲，迫于压力甚至能够将他摧毁，即使他比任何人都要强壮、强大，并且从来、没有、失败过。

除了这次。

————

 

你是我的朋友，任务说。我不会和你打。

他扔掉盾牌。他步履蹒跚。他的伤口还在流血，但还不够多，他应该流更多的血，冬兵出手的方式应该会使他流更多的血，他身体后倾，从即将坠毁的飞船上摔落，而冬兵——

他眼中印刻下无尽的燃烧。即便他在内心深处感到一丝疼痛，但他是一台机器，并未编入此类数据。他有命令在身，本该立即完成。这样他就能回去面对他的上级，不带一丝失败的耻辱，不会受到任何惩罚。

但他另有命令在身。这些命令难以形容，它们沉重而灼热到令冬兵无法忽视，它们在他的体内竭力咆哮，直到他跟随任务潜入水下。

只有当他将任务的身躯从水中拖出之后，撕心裂肺的痛苦才得以停止。只有当他捏紧任务鼻尖将空气渡入浸满河水的肺部之后，冰冷的触感才得以抚慰他的心智。只有当他看到任务咳出象徵生命的气息之后，冬兵才重新站直，转身离开。

冬兵不会质疑命令，他只是不属于这里。

————

 

几周过去了，仍没有人来找他。

他开始回忆起一些事情，比如圣经上说“不可偷窃l”（），但他还是偷了（基础食物），或是偷了（必需的衣物），再或是偷了（钱）。他觉得一旦做出情非得已的事情，就需要做出甘愿受罚的祷告——

万福玛利亚及圣子耶稣，主与你们同在。赞美并祈求您带我们远离邪恶与痛苦的深渊。

无论命令是什么，它们总会像团迷雾般游走于他意识的边沿，而他无法掌控。

————

 

他去了史密森博物馆，得知他有一个名字。

————

 

他去了公共图书馆，得知他有一个妹妹还活在世间。

————

 

他还去了任务曾经和那些微不足道的朋友待得地方，因为他知道他应该服从命令。他知道他应该完成命令。命令即正义、命令即真理。他身负任务，而他们都是

不完整的

任务身体恢复的很好，不过由于血清的强大功效，所以他高速的恢复速度并不会令人感到惊讶。

但是冬兵感到一丝惊讶。他本该在捏紧任务的手腕时听到里面骨骼碾碎的声音，他本该要用双手牢牢圈住任务的腰胯，他本该在潮湿无力的咳嗽声不断回响在脑海中时，骤然感到恐惧，他本该他本该他本该——

隐匿深处

收集情报

执行命令

完成任务

在他再次完美结束任务后长官必定会感到欣慰。他会做的很棒。他会令他的长官感到骄傲。

————

 

有时任务会抬高世上最为坚毅的下巴，义无反顾的投身进与他毫无干系的战火之中。冬兵对此持反对意见。

从他的角度纵观全局，对于这个任务来说，他拥有压倒性的优势，冬兵的枪法精准到——并非天资使然，也非自吹自擂，只是简单的精准到完美——轻而易举就能解决掉所有威胁。

如果有人要狠狠掐住任务的脖颈压迫他的心跳脉搏，那这个人只能是他。

如果任务嘴唇翕动低语着一个冬兵毫无干系的名字，如果任务大吼着喊他现身，要和他谈谈，要和他正面对峙——

冬兵没有听从的必要。任务不是他的指挥官，即使在他的内心深处闪烁起背叛的花火。

————

 

冬兵知道有几件事是真理。

1、安全建立于秩序之上。

2、在将来，秩序是为人类文明发展中最为重要的组成部分。

3、冬兵的工作即在维护秩序。

4、长官决定何为秩序。

5、没人会来杀他。

————

 

冬兵知道有几件事是真理。

1、任务喜欢浇有巧克力和香草口味的蛋卷冰淇淋。

2、任务会在门廊前分类留下一大堆食物，冬兵认为这可能是他所偏爱的食品。如果硬要对此下定义的话，如果他拥有偏好的话，如果他被允许拥有偏好的话。

3、任务不锁门的行为极其愚蠢，因为这是一片高犯罪率的区域，而他永远太容易就轻信他人。

4、任务用木炭作画。

5、任务始终知道冬兵藏在哪。

————

 

冬兵知道有几件事是真理。

1、任务受到的威胁与日俱增，每次都是以相似的模式，寄生虫一般企图从内部瓦解与摧毁他。

2、冬兵的长官也许不会找他的麻烦，但他们会找任务的麻烦。

3、长官对于冬兵和他的行动事务拥有绝对权威，但在任务的问题上不能信任他们。

4、任何人都能成为长官。

5、他必须将任务带到长官无从所知的地点。

————

 

冬兵来晚了。

就一次，就这

他妈的

一次

他来得太晚了。当他赶到时敌人遍布四周，Widow已经流血倒地，Falcon正在抵挡三名士兵的进攻，冬兵没能找到任务，任务失去了踪迹，任务不见了，任务被带走了，任务陷入了危险之中。冬兵端起来复枪，他的指尖在叫嚣渴望，这将是一次救赎，对吗？这对于冬兵的确意味着什么，他不该拥有任何渴望，麻木不仁对他而言就已很好，尤其是感觉不到怜悯的存在，这很好。但他的脑中却响起某个粗鲁的南方口音，在说‘该死的Barnes你可是个他妈的复仇使者，你到底知道不知道？’然后冬兵轻叩扳机予以回应。

当子弹射穿人类的头骨时并不会产生爆炸，不过感觉应该差不多，就像是孩童口中玩笑般发出的‘砰砰砰’一样的声响下，Falcon突然转过身——

“Barnes！Barnes，他需要你！他中弹了！快去找他！”

冬兵喜欢——喜欢到像是一簇纯粹而热烈到不含杂质的炽热火焰——他热爱命令。

————

 

冬兵没能找到任务。冬兵只找到一个有着浅黄发色的白人孩子，大约5岁左右，浑身赤裸的躺在美国队长的制服中，不省人事。这里遍地都是被烧焦与鲜血的痕迹，显然经历过一场恶战。透过烟雾，冬兵发现孩子额头上有一大块伤口，和一撮顽固的发旋。

冬兵抱起孩子，用胳膊把他牢牢夹紧，掉头就跑。

他拼命地跑，再也没有回头。

————

 

小家伙躺在汽车的后座上渐渐苏醒过来，95年产丰田，这是冬兵偷来的车，（仁慈的天主，我天上的父，请原谅我从上次告解到现在所犯下的罪）然后他一屁股蹿到前排的座椅上，显然没留意到自己穿着一件过大的T恤衫，这是冬兵套在他身上的。

“你是谁？”小东西问。“你要把我带到哪去？你没权利这么做。”

“噤声。”冬兵说，粗粝的声音像是从他的喉咙一碾而过。舌尖念出的音节就像是来自某个陌生的国度，他从来不知道自己还会模仿这种卷舌音。

“Barnes先生？”小孩就这样轻易问了出来。冬兵即刻进行了语气分析：迟疑却又饱含希冀。冬兵咬紧牙关。这个孩子——任务，他太了解了——他不该如此敏锐，不该认识他，更不可能这么快就认出他。史密森尼博物馆的展览中显示他们虽然从小就是朋友，但一个孩童怎么可能认出一个拥有成年人外表的朋友？新任务是在耍什么把戏——或者说长官在对他俩玩什么把戏？

“回去睡觉。”冬兵命令。

“我只想知道，Bucky也会一起来吗？我们要去接他吗？我都不知道你买了一辆车，Barnes先生，这是什么牌子的？”

事实是：孩子有母亲，或者一个通过卵子提供一半DNA的人。  
事实是：孩子有父亲，或者一个通过精子提供一半DNA的人。

由此可以得出结论，假如冬兵同样拥有自己的母亲，通过已知的常识和先前造访过史密森尼博物馆后得到的信息，他肯定也拥有自己的父亲，所以任务才会坚信此刻踩着油门的男人是他的爸爸。冬兵•Barnes先生•就是他。

“这是辆凯美瑞，”冬兵答道。“现在系好安全带——你看到那边有个带扣了吗？赶紧给我系好了。这是为了保证安全。”

“Barnes先生？我们很快就能见到Bucky了吗？”

冬兵骤然收紧攥着方向盘的金属手。

“当然，小家伙。”他说。“你只需要乖乖坐好。”

任务心满意足地坐回到原先的位置上。冬兵透过后视镜看他划拉着安全带直到发出点咔哒的声响。他们以每小时110公里的时速冲入夜幕，但冬兵的情绪目录列出以下几项：

恐惧

焦虑

绝望

——他害怕永远都不够快。

————

 

任务必须进食，显然如果他只套着一件成人T恤就走进餐厅，那么一定会有人报警的。当他在后座泪眼汪汪的吃完第一顿饭之后，深夜时分，任务仍在睡觉，而冬兵突然从高速公路上调离车头，然后抢劫了一个标有“衣物捐赠处”的大箱子。他抢走所有任务可能穿得下的衣服和鞋子，稍晚过后，借日光对衣物进行破损及清洁程度评估。他在汽车加油站给任务买了份三明治，再给他塞进一条看上去没那么脏的裤子里。之后他们带着新偷来的赃物，开了几小时车才找到一家没人的24小时自助洗衣店。

冬兵按照说明操作好洗衣机，然后坐到一旁的塑料椅子上。他一直盯着不断搅动衣服的机器。然而任务，无论如何他都不会安静地坐在三连坐的座椅上，静静地吃完自己的三明治，所以他爬到了冬兵的膝盖上。任务边嚼着三明治，边扑通一下翻身面向他的胸膛，冬兵仍像狙击手般专注地坐在原处。

“你呢？”任务问。

“我什么？”冬兵答。

“难道你不去吃点东西吗？”

冬兵的生理系统的确需要补充燃料，但对于保护任务的安全来说，都是次要的。

“不吃。”他说。

“那你的衣服不洗洗吗？”

“我的衣服很好。”

“它们都臭了。”

“是你臭了。”

这成功逗得他咯咯笑起来，然后任务甩开双臂用力环住冬兵的腰。冬兵浑身一僵，继而用他仍属于人类的手放到任务的后背，轻轻地，拍了三下。

“我们什么时候去接Bucky？”

“很快。”

————

 

另一个州，另一家餐厅。

任务翻看着菜单，过度疲劳，急需洗澡。而当他看到菜单上的价格时突然哭了起来。

冬兵的五脏六腑骤然紧绷，他必须进行系统分析。

情绪目录：惊恐、恐慌、恐惧。

“停，”冬兵嘶嘶警告。“立刻停止哭泣。”

“我们付不起钱！我们进的是一家百万富翁才吃得起的餐厅！”

“闭嘴，别人会听到！”

一个敌人接近，甚至没有隐藏意图，胆大至极。冬兵做好反击准备，但来人仅仅是位侍者，只是位女侍者。

“看来早上起床之后还有人在闹情绪？”她说话的声音又刺耳又夸张。任务安静下来，但他仍然耷拉着肩膀坐在冬兵对面，圆滚滚的泪珠从眼角划过他的小脸蛋，脑袋上也乱糟糟地翘起一撮头发。“别担心，”女侍者用她矫情的嗓音继续说道。”我们给你些烤薄饼，然后你就没事啦，你喜欢这个主意吗，大个子，来些烤薄饼？”

“我们买不起薄饼！”他大声哀嚎。“这些薄饼只有Rockefellers家*才吃的起！”女侍者张口结舌地瞪着他。冬兵从中轻而易举得出结论：她很吃惊。然而此前他从来不需要照顾他人的情绪。  
（*Rockefeller自己得起烤薄饼。”冬兵说。“现在给我安静下来，然后点你想吃的。”

任务瘪瘪嘴，满脸委屈地看向冬兵，这又让冬兵需要进行另一次系统分析，不过随后他排除威胁，也没什么理由需要抽出别在腰侧的小刀。

无论如何，反正冬兵知道任务喜欢吃什么。

“给小薄饼来份小薄饼吧，”他说，“再来一份半熟煎蛋和培根。多加些糖浆，以及一杯橙汁。”

女侍者急匆匆记录下点单，然后问他想吃什么。

“嗯……”冬兵的视线扫过菜单。

“咸牛肉马铃薯泥，”任务接口道，声音微微发颤。冬兵越过菜单看向他，但仅仅看到他露出一角细瘦却又坚毅的下巴轮廓。女侍者小心翼翼地在两人之间看来看去。“他想要咸牛肉马铃薯泥，和一份浇有好多芝士的百吉饼。

任务说的没错。

冬兵叠好菜单和任务的菜单放到一起。他将菜单一起递给女侍者，而当他终于把视线从任务身上挪走，转向她时，他才注意到她显得有些不知所措。

“再来杯咖啡，”他补充道。“黑咖啡。”

女侍者匆匆离去。冬兵慢慢转向任务。

“你知道了什么？”他问。

任务没精打采的往位子里坐了坐，扭头看向一只很大的糖罐子，他扁扁嘴，微微撅起下唇。

“你不是Barnes先生。”他开口答道。

“那我是谁？”

任务踹一脚桌子，但冬兵不在乎。他们身处在餐厅的角落周围没有别的客人要吓也只会吓到女侍者。

“Barnes先生的脸上有一大块雀斑，他的下巴也是尖的。而且他不会花五美元去卖份烤薄饼，Barnes太太做的薄饼只需要一美分。你学的很像，但还是出错了。”

“如果我告诉你现在的钱和过去不一样呢？如果我告诉你现在不是1923年呢？”

“我相信你，因为你是Bucky Barnes，你看上去跟1923年的时候不一样，但我仍然很混乱。”

“很好，”冬兵说。他长舒口气坐回到原位，将绷紧的肩膀稍稍放松了些。没人袭击这里。“你怎么知道我就是……他？”

任务的一侧脸蛋压在桌子上，没看冬兵一眼。

“你们的眼睛是一样的，”他嘟囔着。“而且你下巴上的那条凹线和你妈妈很像。”

“所以，是咸牛肉马铃薯泥。”

“还有份百吉饼。”

“对。但是你得管好你的嘴，做得到吗？”

任务将脑袋挤进两只瘦小的胳膊里。他从嗓子里挤出一声短促的尖叫，但冬兵确定他本想大声咆哮。

“我还能告诉谁？”任务最终说道。

————

 

任务一刻不停地踹着冬兵的座椅。

“我要尿尿我要尿尿我要尿尿我要尿尿我要尿尿！”他一直叫唤着。

“去用我给你的那个瓶子。”冬兵这样告诉他。

“可我会把车弄脏的！” 

“不，你不会。只是——对准就行了，你会没事的。”

“我想在一间真正的盥洗室里尿尿！”

“Steve——”

“我要尿尿我要尿尿我要尿尿我要尿尿我要尿尿！”

“基督天杀的耶稣，”冬兵嘀咕两句，而坐在他身后的任务突然尖叫起来。

“你必须得为此忏悔！”他控诉道，“不然我会告发你的！”

“我得等到出了下一个出口才能给你找到厕所，”冬兵说。

“不，就现在！现在现在现在就要去！”

“你不能再忍忍？”

“我要尿了！我要尿了！我要尿了！”

“基督天杀的耶稣。”

————

 

在白天，一条开放的公路上，他们的身边车来车往，从而任何人都可以看到他们，狙击他们，偷袭他们。冬兵耳膜忍受着任务发出的尖叫噪音，终于把车开到路边的停车带上，然后他把任务从后座上揪了下来。

“背靠车，听懂了吗？”他咆哮着对他说。任务小鸡啄米似的快速点头，但他已经急到蹦蹦跳跳可就是解不开自己的裤子。冬兵再度低骂几句帮他解开纽扣后迅速站直，环视周边的潜在威胁。考虑到身处于开放环境，他以五岁男孩中心的半径距离内做好一切防御准备。冬兵听到任务发出一声如释重负的叹息，和尿在土地上发出的缓慢的细流声响。当他尿完之后，冬兵听到他拉好了拉链，紧接着他的小脑袋重重的压在冬兵的大腿上，他又听到一声小小的抽泣。

冬兵再次环视一遍周边可能存在的威胁之后，一只手扶住任务的后背，冒险往下望去。

“怎么了？”他匆匆问道。

“我不知道，”任务小声嘟囔，

“那就别闹了。我们得走了。”出于好奇——他用属于人类的手指，插入任务浅金色的发间梳理几下。他的头发是这样柔软，几乎感觉不到什么分量。

“我不要！”任务爆发出一声尖叫，然后他哭的越来越厉害，冬兵甚至能感觉到有水分透过牛仔裤渗到了他的腿上。冬兵环视一圈后用一只胳膊抱起任务，然后一屁股坐进汽车后座里。他砰地关上门，除了轻晃怀中的任务直到他不再打哭嗝，直到他软绵绵地睡过去，冬兵不知道该怎么办了。

冬兵不知道该怎么办了不知道该怎么办了不知道该怎么办了。

————

 

午夜时分，在冬兵给汽车加油的半途中，遇到两名埋伏多时的杀手。加油站服务生正全神贯注地玩着Stark平板，而且喝的醉醺醺的，监控系统出现故障，而任务正在睡觉。所以没人看到冬兵杀掉两名特工之后又将他们伪装成在车内自杀的样子。

冬兵选择放弃丰田车，又搞到一辆道奇。等到了早上时，他看到任务的眉毛不赞同地扭成一团。

————

 

当冬兵终于知道心疼任务的时候，他们已经进入了印第安纳州的bumfuck，把车停在一家汽车旅馆前。如果他的主人——如果HYDRA——在这，那他们真就死定了。

冬兵趁任务好奇乱按电视机的按钮时冲了个澡。他完全不知道这台电视机已经足有20来个年头了，并且绝对不是当时的最新款。不过，这也不属于冬兵关心的范畴。

在浴室里有几个小瓶子，分别标有“洗发水”和“护发素”的标签。还有几块小肥皂、小梳子、小牙刷和小牙膏。就好像是为了小薄饼而特意准备似的。

“进来，然后洗个澡。”冬兵命令道。“等你洗完就能看电视了。”

任务用孩童般特有的方式脱光光然后冲进浴室，冬兵避开双眼，然后听到水花飞溅的声音。

“噢，是热的！你烧的水？”

“流出来的就是热水。”冬兵粗声粗气地说。“你需要帮忙或还是我现在就能离开？”

“我能自己洗。”

“我给你开着门。”

“我洗完了你也洗一个。你都吓到女侍者了。”

此时此刻就像是有一些气泡从他心中嘭嘭嘭往外冒。接着是笑声。任务抬头朝他咧嘴一笑，明亮而闪闪发光，即使这个小男孩身上还沾着足有三天没洗的灰尘。

“明白了，队长（Cap）。”冬兵回答。“别忘了洗洗你的耳后和脚趾缝。”

“我自己会洗，”任务如是说。他赌气背过身子，冬兵叹口气，瞧着眼前这个粉嘟嘟的小屁股扑通一声坐进盛满浴缸的水中。水流从浴缸中蔓延而出，而冬兵发现自己在竭力忍住一些念头，叫任务小心不要把水洒地到处都是，别磕到头，别把自己淹死。他像是要赶走些思绪似的摇摇头，然后走出浴室。

这只有一张床。任务会睡在上面。冬兵则会坐在房间角落里唯一的一把椅子上，能看清门和窗户的宽敞视野。任务会睡个好觉而冬兵会始终保持警惕。

————

 

“给我讲个故事吧，”任务说。他被绑在车里，即使拼命的伸出双腿又蹬又踹，也还是无法踹到冬兵的座椅后背。情绪目录：自救。

“我不会。”冬兵回答。

“那就给我编一个！”

“不如你来给我讲个怎么样？”冬兵转而说道，然后透过后视镜瞥一眼任务，他的小嘴张的大大的，开心的挑起两条眉毛。

“你想听什么样的故事？“任务问。

冬兵不想听故事。冬兵想要的是安静，是把注意力绕回到公路上，是一个有防御有利的位置，是一座兵工场，是这个孩子，这个任务，是比眼下冬兵能提供的保障还要安全。

“什么都行，”他答道，因为再继续下去喋喋不休的吵闹声就会把他彻底淹没，无论故事的内容是什么。他会在适时的间隔中予以点头回应，可能还会加上几声附和的低哼。他会让任务不再打闹、尖叫、哭泣、更不会让他流哪怕一丁点血从而溅到冬兵的身上。

“在很久很久以前，有一个小男孩，”任务开始讲故事了。冬兵从后视镜中看到他边说还边抬手比划着。“这个男孩在垃圾堆里发现一只小龙。‘你的妈咪呢？’小男孩问龙宝宝。‘我刚刚孵化出来，’龙宝宝回答他，‘我没有妈咪。’‘你可以跟我一起回家！’小男孩说。‘我还没有弟弟呢。’‘谢谢你。’龙宝宝说。讲完了！”

这是冬兵有史以来听过的最烂的故事了。不可否认的是在故事方面他的资源十分有限，但尽管如此，冬兵也十分肯定这个故事相当糟糕。

“真棒。”他还是这么说了。“再讲个。”

“不要，现在轮到你了！”

“我讲的不如你好。”冬兵确信任务编的故事很烂，他也确定一定以及肯定自己的编故事的能力也好不到哪去。匆匆忙忙攒个故事出来不是他的强项。如果任务有求于他，为什么不能是一枪射穿老虎的眼睛？为什么不能提一些他力所能及的要求？不过任务的需求确实更简单一些，而且似乎总有个声音告诉冬兵，无论任务变成什么模样，他都不会提出那些要求。

“你不试试怎么知道呢，”任务说。总之无论他想不想看见，在后视镜里冬兵窥到一双大大的蓝眼睛正眼巴巴地望着他。

“好吧。”冬兵答应了。双手握紧方向盘。“很久以前，有个小男孩，他非常瘦小，而他的心却他的个头还要大，所以他不得不把心放在罐子里。有时候别的孩子会试图偷走他放在罐子里的心，这样他们就能把它打碎，但他会为此抗争到底。许多人觉得他总把心带在身体外面是件非常奇怪的事情，但他因此结识了一个朋友，这个朋友觉得他很棒，他们一起为了保护罐子而一同反抗。然后这个朋友开始好奇，为什么别人都是把心放在身体里。放在身外的心即是生命的象征。男孩渐渐长大，看着其他人的身体长得越来越高大，而心却越来越小，有时候心和身体还会一起变黑，然后彻底枯萎，但他却丝毫没有改变。有一天，奇迹降临到他的身上，一夜之间他的身体变得比以前要高大上十多倍。他终于能把心放回本属于他的身体里了。他很开心，但却没注意到他的朋友错过了他打破罐子取回心的时刻。不过这没什么，因为他们一直在一起，有时候长大就是懂得事情并非是一成不变的。我讲完了。”

路上一片寂静，冬兵的帽檐恰好遮挡住太阳初升时照射进来的光线。他抬眼望进后视镜，看到任务正紧皱眉头直勾勾地盯着前座，嘟着他粉嫩的下嘴唇。

“这是个悲伤的故事，”他说。“这个男孩和他的朋友后来怎么样了？”

“他们幸福快乐地生活在一起了？”冬兵答。

任务缩回座位，把视线抛向窗外。冬兵吞咽喉咙，也把目光移回正前方，望向远方的地平线。

“那还不错，我想。”任务说。然后他不再说话，突然安静了下来。所以冬兵不得已打开掺有杂音的收音机，以此减轻这份无声的沉重。

在下一个旅店里，房间竟已经付过款，里面还有一封给他的马尼拉纸制成的信封。他认出这是Widow的笔迹，他的心跳也莫名的加快几分。他确认房间的安全之后，在任务专心致志地看卡通片时，他拿着信封待在浴室里。

在信封中是关于他和任务的文件。有出生证明、护照和社保卡。士兵是Jack Doyle，1983年5月8日出生。任务是Steven Doyle，2009年11月21日出生。毫无破绽，毫无隐患，毫无痕迹。信封上没有邮戳。这只是份额外的帮助，但冬兵心底却泛起一阵战栗。随后他的情绪系统将其清除。

————

 

“我们要去哪？”任务问。他一边蹦蹦跳跳走在士兵身边，一边抓着士兵的手，而对此士兵的程序中没有已知协定，只能眼睁睁让他继续这样跳。反正，这么牵着他走可能比保持一定安全距离的方式更能避人耳目。他们走到一家书店，士兵打算偷几本任务需要的书，好让他在车里保持安静，但他知道，一旦告诉任务这项计划，任务一定会挑起一只眉毛，并且威胁着要去“告发”他。

“去书店。”冬兵回答。

“不，我是说，之后呢，”任务继续说道。“我妈妈会在那吗？你知道她在哪吗？我必须得去学校吗？”

“你妈妈回布鲁克林了。”冬兵说，他本想撒谎，但之后他突然意识到这是实话。他知道任务有个妈妈——一头柔软的金发，身材纤细，身上满是消毒剂和甜甜的蛋糕糊的味道，管他叫少女杀手，告诉他如果妹妹们太吵可以随时过来过夜，一直咳嗽、咳嗽、咳嗽个不停直到耗尽了肺中最后的氧气——然后她死了，死了，她死了，归为尘土，的确，在布鲁克林。

“所以我们回家？”任务问。

“不回去。”士兵答。

“为什么？”

“因为我说不回去。”

“为什么？”

“因为那不安全。”

“我们在玩警察抓小偷？”

“我们没玩这个，小薄饼。”士兵说。“现在安静下来然后我们去书店，听到了吗？”

“但我累了，我想妈妈了，我也想你了，因为你不是真的在这，你一点都不好玩，而且你要什么什么都不知道。”

士兵揪着任务的T恤把他拽进有利于防御的门道处，然后跪下来看着他的眼睛。他耷拉着嘴，眼睛大的像两个餐盘，满是难过的神情。

“听我说，我需要你好好听着，”士兵握紧任务的胳膊。任务畏缩了些许但没有出声。“你在听吗？”任务点点头。“很好。有时警察和坏蛋比看上去要复杂得多，我们都得更机灵点才行，懂吗？”任务再次点了点头，一大颗泪珠从眼中滚落，划过他红扑扑的小脸蛋。“我知道这很无聊，但我需要你勇敢起来，让我带你去个安全的地点。就算你不在，布鲁克林也不会消失不见。”

“我不想一直坐在车上，”任务抬起头。“如果再多开一天我会吐的。”

士兵深知这不是一个吓唬人的威胁。他也知道小男孩们都需要阳光、需要锻炼，还需要缓一缓，和其他别的什么。他站起身，然后再次扫描周身威胁。三天以来相安无事，而在三天之前只来了一个不怎么样的老头子。他在垂死前恶狠狠挤出一句“Hail HYDRA”，然后咬碎藏在嘴里的氰化物胶囊，没让士兵亲手杀了他，不过士兵还是把尸体藏到一个谁都不会发现的地方。士兵在伴着晚餐的电视新闻或是广播节目里捕捉到一些信息，他听到Widow和小Stark他们在跟HYDRA的残余部队激战正酣。而媒体似乎没有关于Falcon的报道。士兵无法放松警惕，但也许他能不再逃亡。也许他能布置一套防御设施完全的安全屋。也许他能做点什么，去动摇那份不该出现在小孩子脸上的，悲伤而固执的神情。

“好吧。”他最终说道。“等到了下一个牛仔小镇，我们再做下一步打算，成吗？”

任务勇敢地试图忍住抽泣声，但等到士兵站起身继续走向书店时，任务高举起双手，两眼大大地望着他。士兵仅犹豫了十亿分之一秒就把手穿过任务的腋下，将他抱进怀里。他太轻了，继而把脸埋入士兵的脖颈，身体跟随移动微微颠簸。

胸腔阵阵发紧。

情绪系统清除完毕。

————

 

任务挑了一套彩色铅笔和画纸，几根水彩笔，和一大堆关于恐龙、古埃及和一些未解生物之谜的书；几本与他年龄不相符的小说；两个游戏，一个叫串串字连环（Boggle），一个叫叠叠乐（Jenga）；三本画图本；一个古罗马斗兽场三维拼图；一袋巧克力松露；一个茶杯；以及一个Iron Man的塑料小人，士兵没来得及阻止他碰到它。

任务凶凶地瞪着他，士兵只好为这一大堆的东西买了单。

————

 

他们多开了两天车，任务哭到整个人都病怏怏的。

士兵意识到是时候丢掉这辆道奇了。

————

 

蒙大拿州地广人稀，天空连接牧场，一望无际。你可能在几周的时间里都瞧不见一个人，而且，任何威胁都会直接暴露在这片广阔的平原里。士兵结识了一位怀有反政府情节的偏执的农场主，从1928年起他家就没再使用过银行系统了，所以他以1000美金的价格卖给士兵一块地，附带家具。

他还有一大堆小狗想要脱手。

“嘿，如果你把这些小家伙们带走我就找给你100块。”农场主说。

小狗崽们都是没法用一手能掌控的个头。它们虽然是幼犬，但大多数的体型已经成熟，它们体型庞大，易于激动。此时绝对有15只狗在围着谷仓疯狂的地追逐，都是些杂交狗，品种各异。士兵搞到一辆皮卡，任务就在里面，躲到毯子下面，听士兵的话而没有现身，不过要是决定养一只狗的话，最好让他去挑。

士兵做了一张目录清单，上面列出“假如身着西服或者制服的人偶然发现这处资产，谁该永远闭嘴”。或者，在提出质问前就赏他们几发子弹，对于冬兵来说可能也不成问题。

“我只要一只。”冬兵说。“但我得去和老大商量一下。”

他让农场主去集合那一大群狗。在皮卡车旁，士兵拍把车门，又拽拽摊子的一角。当他看到任务露出闷闷不乐的小脸蛋，瞥了一眼窗外的阳光时，他朝身后歪了歪嘴。

“干什么？”任务不耐烦地说，就像一个被打断重要工作的大人物。

“我只是想问，殿下是否想在新住所养一只狗，如若不想……”

任务尖叫着直接头朝下从卡车上摔了下来。任务紧贴士兵的膝盖，扒住士兵的胳膊不放，从他接连不断的笑声中，士兵的情绪目录有一个名为欢乐的项目脱颖而出。

“真的？”他的声音因兴奋而变得尖锐。“你没逗我玩？”

士兵的机能系统拥有极强的平衡能力，因而在任务抱住他时没被绊倒。他用属于人类的手掌抚向他的头发，手指拂过任务垂落在眉宇之间凌乱的刘海。

“你最好能选只最棒的，行吗？”

任务朝谷仓的方向兴奋地尖叫。士兵伸手确认兜里的两个呼吸器，是他在前两个州时候买的。兜里有。兜里一直都有。  
他注视着任务狂奔而去的身影，一大群狗就这么围着他，用它们湿漉漉的舌头和蠢兮兮的小爪子。他刺耳的尖叫声撕扯着士兵的耳膜，但士兵只是弯着嘴角，站在原地。无法解释。

农场主站在士兵身旁。

“那是你儿子？”他粗声粗气地问道。

“对。”士兵答。

“小男孩养只狗，挺好。”农场主说。士兵没什么可说的，所以他没接茬。

士兵让任务在那玩个够。因为如果他玩累了，晚上就能睡个好觉，就不会全身都爬到士兵的腿上然后臭乎乎的求讲故事。他挑了一只像是德牧和边牧的混血母狗，个头大却温顺，他不让士兵把狗狗放在车厢里。在开往小屋途中，他从始至终都把它抱在腿上，一路都对着它叽叽喳喳地说个不停。

木屋很小，厨房和起居室组成一个房间，卧室里只有两张单人床拼起来的大床。任务边嚷嚷着“我们的洗手间！”边冲进去查看一番。任务还给小狗起名为Ruthie，这绝对不是他在布鲁克林暗恋的女孩名字。

“跟我聊聊她。”士兵收拾任务的东西时说道。

任务微微皱起一侧眉毛。士兵忍住要去抚平它的冲动。

“呃……她的毛是黑棕色的，还带点白色的斑点？她是立耳朵但偶尔会垂下来？”

“不，小薄饼，我是说那个女孩。她长什么样？”

“噢。”任务伸开胳膊，一头扎进窄小的床上。“你才是她的邻居。不记得了？”

回忆从他脑中一闪而过：拥有一头乌黑卷发，身材瘦小的女孩在玩弹球。然而画面如同迷雾一般挥散而去，士兵无论如何也无法将其重聚。

“时间过去太久了，”士兵最终说道。“你该给我点提示。”

“今年是几几年来着？”任务问。他伸出一只手抓住士兵的裤腿。

士兵看了他一阵，直到任务高高的扬起两边的眉毛，用一种令人惶恐的父母惯用式表情回看他。别让我失望，James Barnes。另一个记忆，转瞬即逝。

“2014年。”士兵回答。

“我们是坐宇宙飞船穿越过来的吗？”任务问。

“不算是。”

“那是怎么？”

“情况很复杂。”士兵说。

“当大人把你当成一个无知的小鬼头时候就会说这种话。”任务说。

士兵揉弄着手里那个超小件的T恤袖子，再把它放进衣柜里。他转过身坐到任务的床边。盯着墙，咽了咽喉咙。

“我考虑过向你解释，但这听上去会让人难以置信。”他开口说道，声线嘶哑。“有时候……有时候我担心我所经历的一切都是假的，而真实的我正在步入地狱。或者说，我眼前的一切都是我在濒死前幻想出来的，我仍在向下坠落，时间说长不长，说短又不短。我怕我是假的，我已经死了，我疯了，只剩下痛苦与恐惧。”

小屋内一片寂静。只有任务轻微的呼吸声和小狗熟睡时的哼哼。士兵想知道，有没有可能把人的胸口撕成两半。因为他现在就感觉身体被劈成两部分，脆弱且虚弱。他猛然闭合双眼，然而在这段冗长的时光里，他觉得快要被这段真实的独白所击溃，又感受到任务始终紧紧地贴着他。没有任何命令输入他的大脑，士兵伸出手臂，环住任务紧绷的身体，任由真实的触感去缓解他强加于自身上的苦楚。

“我觉得你是真实的，”任务说。小小的手环上他的屁股，尽可能的揪住他所能摸到的皮肉，然后使劲一拧。任务的情绪目录中闪过几分微不足道的疼痛感，以及一丝宠溺的烦恼。他轻哼一声，微微皱起眉头。“你瞧？”任务朝他咧开嘴笑了笑，他眨眨双眼，脸上洋溢出天使般的光芒，然后士兵也笑了。他轻轻一推，把任务摔到床垫上，手指不断地在任务的小肚子上挠来挠去，直到他放声大笑，直到小狗也叫唤着跳上床和他们玩闹成一团，直到士兵忘记一切，在这段转瞬即逝的时光里，忘记这些全部的努力就如同空心的蛋壳一般脆弱。

——

 

晚上，士兵给任务读故事书，直到念到声音嘶哑，直到任务在他怀里沉沉入睡，直到士兵自己的眼皮坠到看不清书上的字。

——

 

在小镇上，有两条街道，一家杂货店，一家加油站，一个餐厅，一个警察局，一个消防局，三座不同的教堂，和一个囊括12年级的大学校。士兵给任务买了顶牛仔帽和一双牛仔小皮靴，上面还带有圆钝的马刺尖。任务迫不及待地穿上它们之后就跑到杂货店附近，小拳头叉着腰，一派神气的向每一名时尚的女士施展魅力，对那些脸色不佳的男人也是如此。

“可得小心着点，”收银员说。“这个小家伙以后会让人伤透了心（heartbreaker）。”

士兵认为所有社交活动在某种程度上都是一种卧底行为。所以他弯起嘴角哼了一声。

“他每天都令我该死的伤透了心。”他说。

“真是个小混蛋，对吗？”收银员继续说道。“怎么才能长大呢。”

士兵发哼出个模糊的赞同声。

“他在幼儿园上几年级，小班？”

“嗯……”

收银员凑过来，神秘兮兮的。

“我打赌你最多再撑个一两年，治安官就得来敲你家门催你让他上学去了，”她悄声说道。“如果这样能和我的小儿子一直在一起，我就这么干。如今他脾气又臭又不讨人喜欢，但在那会，小伙子，我得跟你说。”她朝任务点点下巴，这会他正和那个孩子一起忙着把防蚁剂的箱子码高，好能够到货架。“在那会，我就是他的整个世界。”

任务转过头，朝他露出个大大的笑脸。他挥挥手，士兵也朝他挥挥手。

“他的妈妈呢？”

士兵转回身之后发现收银员正好奇的瞪圆眼睛望着他。经过快速评估之后，他得到的结论是，他既无法承受她的步步紧逼也不能恶意的拒绝。所以他在十亿分之一秒之间做出抉择：他放低视线看向柜台，用力眨了眨眼睛。

“她不久前刚刚去世，”他嘶哑地说道，“我们不怎么提这个。”

“噢太可怜了！所以你搬到一个全新的环境里重新开始！”

“我们总得继续过下去，”他拿起自己的袋子。“谢了。”

“如果你有任何需要帮忙的地方，什么都行，我是Mabel，我一直在这。尽管找我。”

他扯了扯嘴角，然以后点头回应。他走向门口，伸出胳膊把任务拦下。

“该走了，小薄饼。”他说。任务蹦蹦跳跳的走过去，用手拉住士兵的手。握过来的手掌又小又脏，但士兵攥紧这只手，就像是攥紧了整个世界。

——

 

士兵让任务吃下水果和蔬菜，摄取大量蛋白质，一周至少吃一次红肉类食物。他害怕如果没这么做的话就会发生什么，但他的整套系统分析机能无法向他解释原因。

——

 

在十一月的时候，大雪初降，任务也仿佛陷入初恋。

他被层层衣物几乎包裹成一个球儿。Ruthie围着他蹦来蹦去，跳进每一个雪堆里，任务步履蹒跚的跟在它后面。士兵一边洗盘子一边站在屋里看向窗外。任务正在认真的对Ruthie讲话，但士兵看不清他具体在说些什么。

这几个月以来他们没再遭遇威胁。也有几个月没和widow联系了。圣诞将至，任务也有好一阵子没再提自己的妈妈。所谓小孩子，士兵明白，都记不住事。

他们两个可以在这安家。他们能这样生活下去。士兵能从时刻保持警惕再到半梦半醒地入睡了，任务也能平凡却快乐地长大。没有双亡的父母和成为孤儿的烦恼。

等到他洗完盘子之后，他拿过两只马克杯和一个锅。他在两个杯子里倒满牛奶，然后点燃炉子调到中火。他在锅里放入可可粉，糖，香草和生奶油。等到两个杯子里都撒发出热巧克力的蒸汽时，他走到门口，推开大门。

Ruthie和任务此时正趴在地上堆雪人。据士兵猜测，任务在给Ruthie讲一个吃雨伞的火星人的故事。

“我给冻坏的小家伙们做了热可可！”士兵喊道。任务蹭的一下就窜起身，拔腿就跑了过来。英勇的士兵没有因此笑他。

在狗狗把屋里弄得湿成一团之前，他就给它擦干净了，然后他帮任务从厚重的防雪服中解脱出来。任务的鼻子和脸蛋都被冻得通红，等到他摘掉帽子之后，头发都直愣愣的立起来了。

“我希望一整年都在下雪！”他说。

“不，你会感到厌烦的，”士兵答道。“美妙之所以美妙在于他们并不常见。”

任务激烈地表示反对，尽管他还在不停地吸鼻涕和用袖子擦鼻子。

“当然了，伙计。”士兵说。在他给任务扒下厚重的防雪裤的时候，任务用两手配合地搭住他的肩膀。自由之后，任务一溜烟跑到厨房的椅子上。等士兵把湿透的衣服放进洗衣篮之后，他看到任务正用他最无辜的小脸蛋瞅着他，但鼻尖上的生奶油却背叛了他。士兵的心仿佛被填满一般。他没有进行任何系统分析。

士兵端着马克杯，坐到位于任务对面的专属座位上，一起喝热饮。任务喝掉第一口热可可之后放出一声响亮又满足的叹息，士兵伸手抹掉他鼻尖上的奶油。任务小小挣扎了一下，但还是任由他去了。

“我想和你谈谈。”士兵开口说道。

任务一下子挺直了后背端坐在那，模仿士兵思考时候的模样，摆出一副自以为成熟的严肃表情。

“谈什么？”

“上学。”士兵答道。他清了清嗓子。“一直跟我待在一起，对你……没有益处。”

“但你不会感到孤单吗？”

“不会。”

“你会的。”

“别犟嘴，小薄饼。”士兵很清楚接下来会怎样：没完没了的顶嘴。“听着。你会在学校认识很多小孩子。还能学到五花八门的知识。不是很棒吗？”

“Ruthie怎么办？”

“不用担心Ruthie。”

“那……冰箱怎么办？”

“Steve。”

任务的小脸蛋皱成一团，然后脑袋duang一声垂到桌子上，士兵不喜欢这样。他叹口气，用属于人类的手掌揉了揉任务的头发。

“你会喜欢上学的，”他低声说。“你会交到很多朋友，变得比我还聪明。之后你就会想把我完全抛在脑后了。” 

一声高亢而悲伤的尖叫声从任务的喉咙深处挤出，他滑下椅子爬到士兵的腿上，用尽全力紧紧抱住士兵的腰，一头扎进他的怀里。士兵将鼻尖埋入他的金发之中，满是清新的初雪味道。

——

 

任务在墙上，冰箱上，和皮卡的仪表盘上都画上了保护线。

——

 

到了任务上学这天，在校门外，士兵单膝跪在他面前进行最后的问答测试。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Steven Doyle。”

“你的生日是？”

“2009年11月21日。”

“你从哪来？”

“东部。”

“你住哪？”

“住那边。”

“你的妈妈呢？”

“我不想聊这个。”

“那你爸爸呢？”

“密西西比最帅的大帅比。”

士兵咧嘴一笑，站起身。

“完美，”他说。然后他拉起任务的手，两人一起走进学校。任务会就读一年级。一年级里还有另外16个孩子。士兵会每天坐在长椅上，直到放学接走他的任务，才会离开。

——

 

有时候士兵会被一个小小的身体爬上他的床，并且挤进他的被窝里所吵醒。但士兵会很快地重新入睡，温暖无比。

-TBC-


End file.
